The Lost Stories of Arkham Inmates
by Duevo
Summary: Set about a month before 'Arkham Asylum', Poison Ivy had intentionally planted spores throughout Killer Croc's cave to help battle the effects of Titan, should anything happen to her 'precious babies'. But how did she do it? Why didn't Killer Croc bother to destroy the plants she left behind? The cunning of a poisonous mistress and the bestiality of a monster make for one dire tale


I wrote this because I was feeling random. No flame please.

***Chapter One: Atavism***

It's been three years since I first arrived here. It started with my participation in a city-wide crime spree, getting arrested, and by the advice of my lawyer, pleading insanity and requesting a short stay in Arkham to 'train to be a stable citizen'. Then the head examination began as well as cellular analysis of my skin, and the scientists of Arkham had decided to extend my 'little' stay to more closely observe the effects of growing up with epidermolytic hyperkeratosis as well as taking therapeutic treatments to try to regress scales that were already forming along my back. Time spent fighting off other inmates only further added on to my time spent in this correctional facility, eating up the past few years of my stay.

I've got no worries today though. As of today, I have exactly one month till my release from this hellhole. Yup, scientist got done poking me some weeks back and had begun filing the papers to spring me out of here. I remember overhearing the medical staff saying something about my 'not being fit for Titan' or something along those lines…

I shrug my shirt on just in time as one of the officers walk along, clanging his nightstick along the bars. "Breakfast is being served. Everyone form an orderly line and head for the cafeteria." The guard spoke while unlocking doors to cells, another guard following behind to lock inmates' arms and legs in the orderly lines of chains.

I shuffle through the regular morning cycle, barely bothered by the weight of the locks settling around my wrists and ankles as I walk along with the other inmates, following the almost-symphonic steps of this long and winding road.

Not all the inmates have to go through all these precautions though; only inmates who arrive in the Penitentiary or Intensive Treatment facilities. I only know this because when I first came here, I arrived in Arkham Mansion. I had a fairly comfortable stay there but it wasn't long before the experiments began and I transferred over to the Medical Ward; from there, Intensive Treatment, where I've spent the larger portion of my time.

By the time my line finally makes it to the cafeteria, I notice most of the seats have already been taken. Figures. I live in a cell adjacent to the Riddler and with his constant mood swings, keen intellect, and deviant mind, there was no telling what kind of antics he would pull or when. And being his friendly neighbor, I'm always the one in line right behind him.

Regardless, I shuffle dutifully in line behind him as he once again attempts to divulge information from me about my family.

"I wonder why the daughter of Carmine Falcone can never seem to escape this place yet lesser members of the Falcone family are bailed out of here on a regular basis… Could it be that you've done something to earn dishonor among thugs, Ms. Falcone?"

"Mr. Nigma, take one look at me… I don't exactly fit in for family pictures." It's true… My father, Carmine, had disowned me very early in my life due to my appearance. While I appear human for the most part, my skin condition has caused the growth of scales along my entire back and of late has been spreading along my sides. I worry now every time I feel a little itch along my sides, fearful that I might lose more flesh.

"Ah, it's your skin condition, then…"

"Whatever… Get your damn food already! I'd like to grab a tray too, you know!" He was intentionally picking on me, knowing I'm irritable when it comes to my disease. One side of my conscious felt it appropriate to bash his head into the brick wall next to us. The other side argued that doing that would mean I'd get tackled down by officers and taken to solitary confinement before breakfast.

My stomach punched in with a growl so I settled on getting breakfast first. Edward could wait for a beating till after I filled my belly. When I finally get my food, I'm disappointed to find that we're being served some find of gelatinous slop again. Maybe I shouldn't have waited to beat Nigma up.

By this time, the will to fight has already been sapped from me and in my deflated mood, I shuffle to the guards who then undo my chains, and direct me to where I'll be sitting for lunch and supper as well.

I barely manage getting the first horrible bite down before I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up to see two women I've never seen before.

"Hey, I heard you were a freak but who would have thought you'd turn out to be this ugly? Are you even human?"

I don't know why I've become the target of animosity today but I refuse to back down. Backing down in this hellhole is like slapping a big sign on my head that reads 'mug me at cafeteria time'. I rise to a stand, the woman who just insulted me cowering slightly when she realized I was greatly taller than her. Another point in my favor for not getting beat up: I stand at a healthy seven feet.

I case my surroundings before grabbing my food tray. This in hand, I lunge towards big mouth, taking advantage of the situation before the guards pull us apart. I'm quick to strike, turning to the second target with a swift kick to the gut.

It's when I return to my original target that she surprises me with a right hook to my cheek, disrupting my vision momentarily.

I focus in and swing for her face, feeling the satisfying crunch of her nose breaking under the impact of my fist. The girl's head whips to the side, a screeching howl escaping her as she clutches her newly broken nose.

She scowls, glaring daggers in my direction, yet that's not what catches my attention. What does have my attention though is the green goop gushing out of her nose in place of red blood.

"What are you…?"

It's doesn't take long before the guards are pulling us apart and dragging us in separate directions. I'm not sure if I imagined what I saw or not… And if what I saw was accurate, what in the hell does it mean for me?

I'm none too surprised to find Officer Cash is in charge of my stay in the solitary confinement. For some reason Officer Cash has always taken a shine to me, ensuring my comfort during stays in solitary confinement, regularly checking on my diet regiment (for reasons unknown, he's a bit skeptic about me and meat…), and often escorting me during visits to the library.

"Good morning, Ms. Falcone. Fighting this early in the morning, huh? Did you wake up in a bad mood or did someone piss you off?" His words are sarcastic but his tone is jovial.

"A little bit of both…" We share a quick laugh before Cash goes into his 'stern-fatherly-figure-coming- down- on- me' mode.

"Alright, Riolu… I know you get picked on for your looks but that is no excuse for breaking bones and hurting fellow inmates. It's unfortunate but I'm adding another week to your sentence as well as putting you in solitary confinement for the next three days."

"Are you serious? C'mon, Cash! I'm so close to getting out of this place! Stop adding on more time, dammit!" I'm absolutely furious. I stand straight, rising over Cash. All the guards visibly stiffen, even Cash raises his guard, as they all reach for the weapons on their sides.

I immediately back down, not wanting to add any more time to my sentence. Besides, I really don't begrudge Cash so I don't want to hurt him. Despite the minor setback, I'll still be getting out soon.

"Please take me to my cell. I no longer wish to speak with you."

He sighs but complies, relaxing his guard as he escorts me to solitary confinement.

I wake up in my isolation cell, my instincts telling me that I'm not alone. I sit up slowly and see two dark outlines standing at my cell door.

It's the two jerks from before... How were they able to get in my cell at night? I slowly rise from my bed, casing my room for any possible advantages… I see one of my pens lying on the desk. A miniscule advantage but one I'll use nevertheless.

I seize the moment before either can act, sweep kicking the feet out from under one of them before rising to elbow the other in the nose. She howls, clutching her nose as she stumbles out of the doorway. I realize it's the loud mouth whose nose I broke before as I witness once again the weird green goop pouring out of her nose.

"What in the…?"

I feel something hit the back of my head with a dull 'thud' and suddenly my vision is swimming black. The other thug must have snuck up and struck me from behind.

Damn, and to think I only had a month more before I was free…

I stir groggily, my head already pounding with the promise of pain to come. I'm starting to realize that I've been tied to something hard and cold. I open my eyes with great effort, blinking blearily as my eyes adjust to the harsh lights. I see the two girls from before but I also notice the watery pathway in the background. My head can't quite put together where they've dragged me to before one of the women notice that I'm awake.

"Oh, she's finally awake. Go make sure Ivy knows." One of the women speaks while the other is quick to obey.

"So, what do I call you two, 'Pinky' and 'Brain'?" Holy crap, my voice sounds rough, the words struggling to escape. My wit earns me a swift blow to the face. It hurts but at least I'm awake.

I open my eyes and I'm seeing doubles of everything. It's not till my eyes focus in on what appears to be the mistress of the gardens: Poison Ivy, that I realize just what kind of trouble I've gotten myself into.

"Hello, dear." She walks quickly before jumping right into my view. I see her lips purse into a heart-shape and turn away before she tries to land a poisonous kiss on my lips.

I find myself coughing instead as she blows a large cloud of pheromone dust in my direction, almost obscuring her from my view with the amount she's chosen to use. But why use pheromone dust on a fellow female? I've never felt attraction to another woman and it wasn't about to change now…

Almost as if reading my thoughts, she replies, "It's not for you, my dear. You're just the bait for an even bigger catch. You're just the distraction I require to keep Killer Croc from destroying my precious babies."

"But why me?"

"Well, you were a last minute decision. Do you see these two girls…?"

Pinky and Brain come back into view.

"They're carbon-plant copies I've been using to get information for me… and a little birdie told me that you almost blew their cover in a scuffle recently. Sorry to have to do this but who's to say? You may just thank me… if you survive, anyway. Bye-bye, dear!" She walks off casually, but not before blowing a kiss in my direction, further encasing me in her pheromone-inducing scent.

I struggled against the chains that held me in place but I was firmly bound with escape looking nary possible. I want to scream, to protest, to rail against the circumstances but my struggles count for naught, only achieving making my wrists sore.

I feel a shadow come over me just as an animalistic growl echoes off the walls and I realize I'm not alone anymore, making my heart skid to a sickening halt. I get the feeling I won't be alive to see tomorrow morning…

Bwa ha ha! Please leave a comment :)


End file.
